


Exchange

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Mathematics, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Wendy helps Stan with math after he got shot in his right arm. Set after the twenty-second season episode "Dead Kids".
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 29





	Exchange

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

A few days had passed after another school shooting happened in the South Park Elementary. This one hadn't been as severe as the previous couple of shootings, but unfortunately, there were still some very unlucky children and school staff that got hurt by the bullets. One silver lining, though, was that there were no casualties.

Luckily for everyone, the perpetrators were killed in a rather lengthy standoff with the police just outside of South Park, much to the relief of everyone in the small mountain town.

One of those unlucky kids who wasn't able to escape the bullets was Stan Marsh.

Although he hadn't been as hurt as some of the other children in the school, he still got shot in his right arm. He had to spend a couple of days at the hospital, but was soon released and sent to recover at home. Despite everything that had happened to him, Stan was glad he wouldn't be able to go to school for a couple of weeks and actually have some time to steer his train of thoughts away from all the negativity that happened to him.

Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters and Stan's other classmates went to his house to cheer him up and give him their much needed support. Stan's friends had been more than supportive and he couldn't thank them enough. His family had still been very worried about him, especially Sharon, but they all knew that he would eventually recover from an unfortunate event.

Another person that had been perhaps even more worried about Stan's well being than everyone else was Wendy.

Wendy broke down in tears as soon as she had received the news about her boyfriend getting shot. At first, she had thought that he was hurt more severely, but she quickly calmed down once her parents assured her that he was okay.

Stan's face nearly burst with pure glee as he saw Wendy barging inside his hospital room. She felt her heart stop as she saw Stan with his arm in a cast, but still felt incredibly relieved to see that he wasn't as hurt as she had thought he was. She visited him every single day after school and brought him homework and was giving her best to help him go through the tough times.

Although Stan and Wendy had reconciled and usually spent time together whenever they could, they still decided to keep their relationship on the down low and decided not to go public just yet. Even though the gender war had died down just a little bit, both of them felt like it still wasn't a good time to reveal their relationship out to everyone.

Despite the serenity of spending time at home and being away from school, Stan still had to listen to his father reminding him constantly about the math quiz he had failed. Wendy was more than happy to offer him help with fractions and to try to explain him the daunting addition of fractions that almost all of their classmates had problems with.

''What a lovely combo – I got shot in my right arm and failed a math test.'', Stan commented cynically, resting his head against the couch cushion. The dark haired girl sitting next to him couldn't help herself but chuckle.

''Well yeah, but honestly, it's great that nothing more serious didn't happen to you.'', Wendy turned her head to face her boyfriend, offering him a sweet, loving smile.

''Yeah, I guess that's one good thing about this whole situation. And the fact that I get to watch _Terrance and Phillip_ all day long, well, at least until my parents get home.''

Wendy rolled her eyes instantly. ''I still don't get it. What's so funny about two guys farting on each other constantly? Farts are gross Stan.''

''It's just funny. You wouldn't get it anyway.''

''Maybe because I have better things to do, haven't I?''

Stan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's sarcastic remark. ''Like helping your boyfriend with his math?''

Tucking a loose strand of her long, raven black hair behind her ear, Wendy smiled gently and inched slightly closer to Stan on the couch. ''Yeah, don't mention it.''

''Dude, I was gonna' ask if you would like to help me with math sooner, but with my mom acting like a total psycho for the past few weeks, there was no way in hell I was gonna' invite you over.''

''It's alright. I would help you out with math eventually.'', Wendy smirked. ''How about we now focus on the addition of fractions, hm?''

''I don't seem to understand anything.'', Stan spoke, gesturing to the math textbook laying open on the table in front of him.

''It's _not_ that hard, trust me. The addition of fractions is pretty simple.''

Stan immediately retorted. ''Easy for you to say since you're so fucking smart. Like so smart.''

''Oh come on Stan, don't be too hard on yourself. Just because you failed one math quiz it's not like it's the end of the world. I'm gonna' do my best to try to explain you this.''

Stan sighed, before he smirked sweetly at Wendy and reached forward for his notebook.

''Alright then. So I think we could start with the first exercise from the worksheet. Two-sixths plus three-sixths.'', Wendy began.

Scanning the first exercise with his bright blue eyes, Stan groaned out. ''Why does math have to be so fucking complicated?''

''Stan, this is actually the simplest possible type of addition of fractions. Since the denominator in both fractions is six, all you have to do is to add the numerators together. Two plus three equals five.''

''Which gives us five-sixths, right?'', Stan said sheepishly, but soon breathed out in slight relief as Wendy nodded her head 'yes'.

''Yeah, I think you'll get this in no time, before we move onto slightly more complicated exercises.''

Smiling to himself, Stan flicked over to the next page of his worksheet. ''Can we do a few more exercises? I think I'm slowly starting to get it.''

''Sure.'', Wendy replied back. ''How about seven-tenths plus nine-tenths?''

''Sixteen-tenths, right?''

''Yeah, good job. Now, can you tell me what is three-fifths plus one-fifth?''

''Four-fifths.''

''What is eight-tenths plus five-tenths?''

''Thirteen-tenths.''

Putting the worksheet back onto the table, Wendy cocked a proud smile at Stan. ''See, you're doing a fine job.''

''It doesn't seem that hard. You only have to add the numerators together and probably reduce it to the lowest possible term, right?''

''Yeah, you're understanding it pretty well. I know you're smart and that this won't be a problem for you once you figure it out.''

''I hope so. Thanks for helping me Wends.''

''Don't mention it. I'm glad to help you with math anytime.''

Stan couldn't help himself but grin at Wendy. ''How the hell was I blessed to end up with someone so smart and beautiful?''

The raven haired girl's cheeks instantly blushed. She moved even closer to Stan and subtly laced their fingers together, giving him an affectionate smile. ''I know, right?''

''Cocky, aren't we?'', Stan spat right back, smirking cheekily. ''Is there a way I can thank you for helping me with maths?''

''Hm, I can't think of anything. You got an idea?''

A slightly smug smile popped up in the corner of Stan's lips. ''How about this – for each correct answer, I give you a kiss. One kiss equals one correct answer.''

The raven haired boy added further. ''And then we can have some cocoa.''

''Well, I suppose that can be enough. But make sure that the cocoa is good, alright?''

Wendy, still maintaining a grip on Stan's free hand, knelt on the sofa and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Stan sweetly pecked her on the lips a few times, smiling in between their pecks. The dark haired girl giggled sweetly, cupping his left cheek with her hand and stroking it gently.

They were kissing for about a minute or so, before Stan parted away and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek sweetly. "Paying you in kisses is _always_ fun."

''Dumbie.'', Wendy chuckled.


End file.
